million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Kami SUMMER!!
Kami SUMMER!! (神SUMMER!!, Godly Summer!!) is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 3 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Minako Satake and Nao Yokoyama as the unit Double Ace. The original song is written by yura and is composed as well as arranged by Tanaka Hidekazu. Track List #Kami SUMMER!! (神SUMMER!!) #ONLY MY NOTE #MUSIC♪ #Original Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Aoku kagayaku umi Shiroku tsuzuku sunahama Hashagu nami no you ni Tomerarenai egao Hizashi ni UINKU o shite Shiokaze o dakishimete Nee PARASORU no youni Kokoro o hirakaseyou!! Mizugi ni kigaete HAI POOZU Kumo ga sora kakushita Terenai de dete oide yo Junbi taisou wa ALL OK♪ Hanataku kamo metachi Isseno yooi don!! Ano umi e Kami SUMMER!! minna-sama!! HAPPY ni narou Motto motto motto Sekai de ichiban atsuku nare Kami SUMMER!! Ohi-sama!! HAPPY ni shichaou Minna minna minna Sekai de ichiban atsui natsu ga daisuki "Kotoshi wa umi ga ii na..." Potsuri to iito kotoba Oboete itanda ne Arigatou gozaima Chu Anata ni UINKU o shite Tokimeki o dakishimete Saa FURUTTSU mitaku Shiawase minorase you!! Suna no shiro tsukutte futari de PIISU Ya da... totsuzen SUKOORU Itazura suru no yamete yo!! Shonbori na watashi o anata wa Gyutto shite hohoenda... HOPPU SUTEPPU JANPINGU!! Sutekida wa Kami SUMMER!! Ouji-sama!! ROMANSU kudasai Kyunto kyunto kyunto Sekai de ichiban amaku nare Kami SUMMER!! Hime-sama!! ROMANSU ageru Watashi watashi watashi Sekai de ichiban anata dake ga daisuki Awawa...kokuhaku shichatta... Doushiyou!?! Demo...sagashitai AIRANDO Taiyou ga shizumi kakeru koro Kage ga futari tsutsumu Kaeru jikan dato tsugeta... Te to te o tsunagi atta shunkan Me to me ga au shunkan ...Tte... Aa mou densha no jikanda yo!!!! Kami SUMMER!! Minna-sama!! HAPPY ni narou Motto motto motto Sekai de ichiban atsuku nare Kami SUMMER!! Ohi-sama!! HAPPY ni shichaou Minna minna minna Sekai de ichiban atsui natsu ga daisuki |-| Kanji= 青く輝く海 白い続く砂浜 はしゃぐ波のように 止められない笑顔 陽射しにウインクをして 潮風を抱きしめて ねぇパラソルのように 心を開かせよう！！ 水着に着替えてハイポーズ♪ 雲が空隠した 照れないで出ておいでよ 準備体操はALL OK♪ 羽ばたくカモメ達 いっせーのよーいドーン！！ あの海へ 神SUMMER!! 皆様！！ HAPPYになろう もっともっともっと 世界でいちばん熱くなれ 神SUMMER!! おひさま！！ HAPPYにしちゃおう みんなみんなみんな 世界でいちばん熱い夏がダイスキ 「今年は海がいいな…」 ポツリと言った言葉 覚えていたんだね ありがとうございまChu☆ あなたにウインクをして トキメキを抱きしめて さあフルーツみたく 幸せ実らせよう！！ 砂の城作ってふたりでピース♪ ャだ…突然スコール イタズラするのやめてよ！！ ションボリな私をあなたは ギュッとして微笑んだ… ホップステップジャンピング！！ 素敵だわ♪ 神SUMMER!! 王子様！！ ロマンス下さい キュンとキュンとキュンと 世界でいちばん甘くなれ 神SUMMER!! 姫様！！ ロマンスあげる 私私私 世界でいちばんあなただけがダイスキ あわわ…告白しちゃった… どうしよう！？！ でも…探したい愛ランド 太陽が沈みかける頃 影がふたり包む 帰る時間だと告げた… 手と手を繋ぎ合った瞬間 曈と曈が合う瞬間 …って… あーもう電車の時間だよーっ！！！！ 神SUMMER!! 皆様！！ HAPPYになろう もっともっともっと 世界でいちばん熱くなれ 神SUMMER!! おひさま！！ HAPPYにしちゃおう みんなみんなみんな 世界でいちばん熱い夏がダイスキ |-| English= The ocean shines blue The white beach never ends Like the frolicking waves I can't stop smiling I give a wink to the sun And embrace the sea breeze Hey, like you open a parasol, open your heart!! I change into a swimsuit and strike a pose♪ The clouds are hiding the sky Don't be shy, come out Warming up is ALL OK♪ The seagulls are soaring on their wings Say "One, two, three!!" and go to that ocean Godly SUMMER!! Everyone!! Let's be happy More and more and more, let us be the hottest in the world Godly SUMMER!! Mister sun!! Let's make all them happy Everyone, everyone, everyone loves this hottest summer in the world "The ocean sure is great this year..." Those words are said with a sigh You remember it, right? Thank you very much, have a kiss☆ I give a wink to you and embrace this throbbing Now, just like fruits let's harvest happiness!! The two of us making a sandcastle, peace♪ Oh no! All of a sudden, a squall comes Stop teasing!! You made me feel downhearted But then you smiled really hard... Hop, step, jumping!! It's lovely♪ Godly SUMMER!! Mr. Prince!! Please give me romance This feeling, this feeling, this feeling of pure love become the sweetest in the world Godly SUMMER!! Dear Princess!! Give me some romance I, I, I want to be the one you love the most in this world Ah!... I just confessed... What should I do!?! But... I want to find it, the Island of Love It's about the time that the sun begins to set Shadows are engulfing us It's time to go home... The moment that we're hand in hand The moment we meet eye to eye ...huh?... AH!! It's time for the train to leave!!!! Godly SUMMER!! Everyone!! Let's be happy More and more and more, let us be the hottest in the world Godly SUMMER!! Mister sun!! Let's make all them happy Everyone, everyone, everyone loves this hottest summer in the world Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 3 Original CD (sung by: Minako Satake and Nao Yokoyama) Category:Songs Category:Kami SUMMER!!